SCREAM 5 OPENING
by HornRaptor
Summary: This is a possible opening that i have written for Scream 5...in Scream, they knew about other horror movies, but in my Scream 5 script, the characters know all about the first four Scream films and poke fun at them. they wont be laughing for long when they meet the real Ghost face face to face!


FADE IN: Night. A sprawling, two-story house on a residential street.

Things are quiet...calm...we are in the real world until...

CUT TO: A teenage girl leans across her kitchen counter, a phone to her ear. We've seen her before.

It's CASEY BECKER.

A voice comes over the phone. It's a deep, resonating voice, definitely familiar…

MAN ON PHONE: What's your favorite scary movie?

CASEY: Um... I don't know...

MAN ON PHONE: You have to have a favorite. What comes to mind?

CASEY: Um... Halloween.

CASEY pulls out a long, sharp BUTCHER KNIFE from the wooden butcher block on the kitchen island, toying with it.

CASEY: You know the one with the guy in the white mask who walks around and stalks babysitters?

CASEY slides the knife back into the block.

MAN ON PHONE: Yeah.

CASEY: What's yours?

MAN ON PHONE: Guess.

CASEY: Um... Nightmare on Elm Street.

CASEY turns to walk down the hallway to the living room. The CAMERA follows her.

MAN ON PHONE: Is that the one with the guy who had knives for fingers?

CASEY: Yeah, Freddy Krueger.

MAN ON PHONE: I liked that movie.. It was scary.

CASEY: The first one was but the rest sucked.

CASEY approaches the living room.

MAN ON PHONE: So... You got a boyfriend?

CASEY giggles... Flirtatious... Playing along...

CASEY: Why? You wanna ask me out on a date?

MAN ON PHONE: Maybe. Do you have a boyfriend?

CASEY steps into the living room, moving towards the TV.

CASEY: No

MAN ON PHONE: You never told me your name.

CASEY: Why do you want to know my name?

MAN ON PHONE: Because I want to know who I'm looking at.

CASEY spins around, stunned.

She freezes. The whole screen is frozen, like the film has been paused.

The camera PANS away and we realize we are watching the opening of SCREAM on a television screen.

Girl 1: Holy shit, that line gets me every time.

CUT TO: INT: LIVING ROOM/NIGHT

Two teenage girls sit on the couch in front of the previously mentioned television, a frozen CASEY on the screen. It's a modern style living room. Affluent, spacious.

GIRL 1 is BECCA, blond, 17. Her friend is SARAH, also 17, brunette. They are both very pretty- young and sharp-witted.

SARAH gives BECCA a bored look.

BECCA: Does that not creep you out?

SARAH: (apathetically) Not really.

SARAH reaches for a can of soda on the table and takes a nonchalant sip. BECCA pushes play on the remote.

ANGLE ON TV: the movie continues...

CUT TO: House/ext. night  
We see the house from the side... We can see the girls watching SCREAM through a window. Some time has passed.

CUT TO: INT. HOUSE/ NIGHT

ANGLE ON TV:

Killer on TV: _No you listen you little bitch, hang up on me again, I'll gut you like a fish, understand?_

ANGLE ON BECCA AND SARAH: BECCA pauses the TV.

BECCA: Come on, that's scary shit.

SARAH: It's been done before. (Mockingly) Oh no, a creepy guy on the phone, big deal. They did the same thing in When a Stranger Calls.

BECCA: Yeah, but this killer is smarter and scarier. He doesn't do that cliché heavy breathing shit; he actually talks to his victims and terrorizes them.

SARAH: The concept is still done to death, Becca. A girl home alone gets a phone call from some guy telling her he wants to rip her open, she doesn't even bother to grab a gun or a baseball bat to nail the bastard, and she just runs around with her tits bouncing and she's too stupid to simply get in the car and leave.

BECCA laughs.

BECCA: Since when are you the expert at surviving a horror film?

SARAH: You don't have to be an expert to know that if someone on the phone is saying that he's outside waiting to kill you, you get in the car and drive away.

BECCA: It's not that easy. 

SARAH: Yes it is. But then of course, in horror movies, the car never starts. How come the car works fine everywhere else in the movie but when shit goes down, it just magically stops working? Do auto shops not exist in horror movies? No monthly car check-ups?

BECCA laughs and rolls her eyes.

BECCA: Ok, sure, a lot of horror movies are cliché. But Scream is different… it makes fun of itself.

SARAH: Then it should be a comedy, not a horror film.

BECCA: I think it's scary.

SARAH: I don't.

BECCA: Oh come on; just imagine the phone ringing...

EXT. HOUSE

Through the window we see the girls on the couch talking... We watch them almost like through someone else's eyes..,

Int. House

BECCA: (cont.) ...little do you know that the guy on the other line that you are having a casual conversation with, is outside watching you, waiting for just the right time to jump out and slit your throat..

She runs her finger across SARAH's throat playfully. SARAH is not fazed.

BECCA: You're telling me that doesn't scare you one bit?

SARAH: No, because it wouldn't happen. Who would be stupid enough to call someone on the phone before killing them?

SARAH gestures to the television screen.

SARAH: I'm telling you, shit like this wouldn't happen now.

RING. The phone rings in the kitchen.

SARAH whips around to face the kitchen, startled. She looks back at BECCA, who has a smirk plastered on her face.

SARAH: Don't even start.

BECCA: ooh, what if it's Mr. Ghostface?

SARAH rolls her eyes.

SARAH: If it is, I'm getting in the car and I'm leaving.

SARAH flashes her a look and gets up to go into the kitchen.

ANGLE ON PHONE:

SARAH picks up the cordless phone on the kitchen counter.

SARAH: Hello, Warner residence.

MAN ON PHONE: Hello, Sarah.

It's HIM.

Sarah spins around to face BECCA, horrified.

SARAH: You've got to be kidding…

A snicker on the other line. Sarah sighs, relieved.

Voice on phone: Did it sound authentic?

It now sounds like a normal teenage dude's voice.

SARAH: Screw you, Mike.

MIKE laughs on the other line.

BECCA is laughing hysterically.

SARAH hands the phone angrily to BECCA.

Sarah: It's your ill-conceived boyfriend.

BECCA takes the phone and puts it to her ear.

BECCA: Perfect timing, babe.

SARAH is bewildered. They got her good.

SARAH: You were both in on that?

BECCA: Yeah, I showed him the Ghostface voice app on the App Store.

SARAH shakes her head.

SARAH: That was not funny.

BECCA: Who's not scared of Ghostface now?

SARAH flips her the bird and storms out into the living room.

BECCA returns to MIKE on the phone.

BECCA: I told you it would scare her. You should have seen the look on her face.

MIKE laughs.

MIKE: So do you still want me to come over?

BECCA: Yeah, sure.

BECCA sits at the counter on a barstool, munching on assorted nuts out of a small bowl next to the stove.

MIKE: What time?

BECCA: Maybe around nine?

MIKE: That works for me.

BECCA: Great, see you then. Ooh, bring some snacks.

MIKE: What am I, your personal delivery boy?

BECCA: (teasingly) of course

MIKE: alright, sure. See you then.

BECCA: Bye

She hangs up the phone. She strolls back into the living room and stops.

The living room is empty.

ANGLE ON TV: SCREAM has started playing again.

CASEY on the TV is terrified, tears streaming down her face, looking out at her boyfriend tied to a chair on the patio.

CUT TO BECCA: She looks around confused.

CUT TO: The remote is lying on the floor.

ANGLE ON BECCA:

BECCA: Sarah? Where'd you go?

The sound of a door opening. From upstairs.

She looks towards the hallway and inches towards the doorway, the CAMERA follows her... We hear the sounds of SCREAM in the background... They slowly fade away as we move up the stairs with BECCA.

BECCA: Sarah?

She walks into the hallway and stops at the foot of the stairs.

Becca: Oh I get it. You want to jump out and scare me, don't you? You want to get me back huh? Well it's not going to work.

BECCA begins to ascend the staircase. She moves into the upstairs hallway, looking around cautiously, preparing herself.

BECCA: Alright, come on out.

She glances towards the open bathroom doorway. We hear the sound of a faucet running. She approaches the bathroom door precariously.

BECCA: Sarah?

She nudges open the bathroom door. It suddenly SWINGS open and SARAH is standing there.

BECCA LEAPS BACKWARDS... And then relaxes when she sees who it is.

BECCA: Jesus Christ, you scared me

SARAH: Jeez, calm down. Guess we're even.

BECCA: guess so.

They move for the stairs.

BECCA: Very clever. Remote on the floor...I thought you hated clichés.

SARAH: I do. I really had to pee.

BECCA: So you really weren't trying to scare me?

SARAH: No, I'm not immature like you and your asshole boyfriend.

They walk down the stairs to the living room.

BECCA: Oh come on, it was funny. It proved that Ghostface is actually scary.

SARAH: No it didn't. I will admit, the voice is intimidating. But the killer is stupid and is always tripping over stuff, and that mask is so cheesy.

They walk into the living room.

SARAH: Bottom line is, the movie is not scary.

A deafening CRASH from the TV... Both girls leap out of their skin with a scream... The killer has thrown a chair through the patio doors on the movie... BECCA and SARAH laugh.

BECCA: Not scary, huh?

SARAH: Typical jump scare...

BECCA: You are in denial.

BECCA walks to the remote on the floor, picks it up, and pauses the TV. -CASEY is on the back porch, a butcher knife held in her hand, an all too familiar scene...

BECCA: We will watch the rest when Mike gets here.

SARAH: Why can't we just watch a different movie?

BECCA: Because it's my house.

Sarah makes a face.

BECCA: And besides, this weekend is the 20 year anniversary.

SARAH plops down on the couch.

SARAH: Of what?

BECCA: The release of the first Scream movie. December 20, 1996.

SARAH: Lame.

RING. The phone in the kitchen.

SARAH and BECCA look towards the phone and then at each other.

SARAH: I'm not answering that.

SARAH grabs her can of soda and takes a sip.

BECCA: It's probably mike again.

BECCA strolls to the phone in the kitchen... Picks it up.

BECCA: Hello

GHOST FACE'S VOICE: Hello, Becca.

BECCA: Alright, that's enough, Mike. You know, I'm not sure that I should have showed you that app.

Voice: (chillingly) This isn't Mike.

BECCA freezes, a little spooked. She looks towards SARAH in the living room.

BECCA: (dead serious) Sarah, it's him. Ghostface.

SARAH: Stop, Becca.

BECCA: I'm serious.

SARAH: It's your boyfriend being stupid.

Becca: No I really don't think it is.

SARAH senses BECCAs fear and she gets up off the couch and walks into the living room.

SARAH: (exasperated) give me the phone.

BECCA hands the phone to SARAH.

SARAH: (into phone) Hello asshole

GHOSTFACE: I want to talk to BECCA.

SARAH: How original. Look, give it a rest. They've made four movies; don't you think the whole GHOSTFACE shtick has had its time to shine?

MAN ON PHONE: (angrily) Give the phone to BECCA.

SARAH: No you're going to talk to me, you immature prick. Delete the stupid Ghostface app off of your phone and leave us the hell alone.

Man on phone: Give the phone to BECCA.

SARAH: Bye, asshole.

SARAH prepares to hang up.

GHOSTFACE: (evilly) _Hang up on me and I'll use your intestines to hold you down while I slit your fucking throat!_

SARAH's face drains of color and she freezes, stunned.

She slams the phone down on the receiver. She looks at BECCA, trying to act calm.

BECCA: Sarah, what's wrong? What did he say?

SARAH: Nothing. It was just someone being sick.

SARAH moves to the patio doors and locks them; she looks out, scared out of her mind.

BECCA: You aren't trying to scare me are you?

SARAH: No I'm not.

BECCA: Sarah, what is going on? Who was that?

SARAH: It was some sick f*ck. When is Mike getting here?

BECCA: (confused) at nine

SARAH looks towards the stove clock... It's 8:50.

SARAH: ten minutes

SARAH moves for the front door and locks it. The CAMERA follows her.

BECCA: Sarah, I'm scared. What is going on?

SARAH: Nothing. That guy on the phone was trying to scare me, and I guess it worked.

BECCA: Who was it?

SARAH: I don't know. But if it was your stupid boyfriend, I swear I'm going to kill him.

RING. The phone again.

Both girls turn to face the kitchen, eyes wide with fear.

They share nervous glances.

SARAH: Well, are you going to answer it?

BECCA looks nervously towards the phone.

They inch into the kitchen, heading for the ringing telephone.

BECCA picks up the phone...slowly..warily...

She answers it.

BECCA: Hello?

VOICE: Hey

It's a normal sounding voice, but we've heard it before. It's Mike.

BECCA and SARAH sigh with relief.

BECCA: Hey, um, where are you?

MIKE: I'm outside in the driveway. Come out, I have a surprise for you.

BECCA frowns, confused.

BECCA: What?

MIKE: Just come outsi-

MIKE is suddenly interrupted and a horrified SCREAM is heard…

BECCA and SARAH's faces morph into horrified expressions, their eyes wide...

BECCA: Mike? Mike! Are you alright?

MIKE: Oh God! Help!

BECCA and SARAH listen, terrified...

Struggling sounds, loud thuds, screams, slashing sounds...and silence...the PHONE GOES DEAD.

BECCA: MIKE!

BECCA slams down the phone and sprints for the door.

SARAH: NO! WAIT! Becca!

It's too late...Becca flings open the front door and races outside.

ANGLE ON SARAH: She runs after her, barreling out the door.

CUT TO: EXT. HOUSE/NIGHT

SARAH and BECCA run across the front yard towards MIKE's CAR sitting in the driveway...deserted...the driver's side door is wide open...blood is smeared across the car…

BECCA cups her hands to her mouth in horror...tears course down her cheeks...

SARAH is just as terrified.

BECCA: MIKE! MIKE!

SARAH begins to scream as well.

No answer. MIKE is nowhere to be seen. 

BECCA is frozen with fear...SARAH tugs on her shirt sleeve.

SARAH: Come on, get back in the house!

They bolt inside, the CAMERA following them.

CUT TO: INT. HOUSE

They slam through the front door, close it, and BECCA frantically locks and deadbolts the door. They both peer out the windows on either side of the door...trembling...crying

BECCA: What the hell are we going to do?

BECCA is having a meltdown...she's a blubbering hysterical mess...

SARAH grabs her by the shoulders.

SARAH: Calm down, alright? We have to call the police, okay?

BECCA nods, wiping tears away...

SARAH: We have to call the police...

SARAH runs into the kitchen towards the phone, but she is stopped short...the phone begins to RING SHRILLY.

SARAH freezes, staring at the phone. BECCA approaches behind her, hands cupped to her mouth, also holding a death stare on the ringing telephone.

The CAMERA focuses on the TELEPHONE RINGING in front of them.

ANGLE ON SARAH AND BECCA: They share horrified glances.

SARAH takes a deep breath, and inches towards the phone..picks it up...answers it...

SARAH: (stammering) H-hello?

KILLERS VOICE: Hello, Sarah. Give the phone to BECCA.

SARAH: please, please, leave us alone.

VOICE: Give the phone to BECCA.

SARAH looks at BECCA in disbelief.

SARAH: (trembling) he wants to talk to you.

SARAH outstretches her arm and holds the phone out to BECCA.

BECCA shakes her head, crying, shaking.

SARAH: Becca, maybe if you talk to him, he'll leave us alone.

BECCA relaxes, wipes away tears, and slowly takes the phone... Puts it to her ear...

BECCA: Hello?

VOICE: Hello, BECCA.

BECCA: what did you do to mike?

VOICE: poor Mikey... He doesn't stand a chance...

BECCA: No!

Sarah stands back watching in horror, incredulous, crying

BECCA: Please don't!

VOICE: you won't be able to recognize him when I'm through with him.

BECCA: No! Please don't kill him! Please! What do you want?

VOICE: I want to play a little game.

BECCA: just leave us alone!

SARAH: BECCA just hang up the phone!

Voice: play the game or he dies!

SARAH snatches the phone away.

SARAH: listen you sick bastard we aren't going to play your game, just leave us alone.

Voice: Give the phone to BECCA; she's much less of a bitch

Sarah: Fuck you!

BECCA: Sarah, stop, he's going to kill him!

Voice: I would listen to her if I were you.

SARAH looks at BECCA. BECCA's eyes are wide with fear, shaking her head, pleading

SARAH: Alright, what do you want?

Voice: we're going to play a game. It's simple. Movie trivia. I ask a question, you get it right, you all live.

BECCA: no, I can't do this

SARAH hushes her.

SARAH: You're lying.

VOICE: it's your call. Play the game or die.

BECCA is hysterical. It's a terrifying ultimatum.

SARAH stares at BECCA, deliberating the choices... She isn't sure.

SARAH: ok we'll do it.

Voice: Smart girl. Ok, first question.

They listen in terror, huddled beside each other.

Voice: first category: the original SCREAM.

SARAH and BECCA look back into the living room at the TV... Paused on Casey...

Voice: If you turn on the f*cking movie, I'll slit his throat. You girls wouldn't try to cheat, would you?

SARAH: we aren't going to watch the movie, just ask the f*cking question,

Silence. A maddening silence.

Voice: What classic horror film does Casey say is her favorite?

SARAH knows this. She remembers,

SARAH: Halloween.

Voice: yes! Second question.

CUT TO: EXT. HOUSE/night

MIKE crawls weakly across the grass, his face spattered with blood, tears streaming down his face.

A black boot comes down on his back... MIKE screams...,

CUT TO: INT. HOUSE/Night

BECCA heard MIKE scream over the phone.

BECCA: no!

SARAH: you said you wouldn't hurt him!

Voice: you said not to kill him. He's alive... But he won't be for long if you don't shut up and answer the questions.

BECCA can't take much more of this.

SARAH is more in control, but she is still scared shitless. She squeezes the phone in her hand, tears finding their way down her cheeks...

SARAH: ask the next question

She clicks a button... The killer is now on speakerphone

VOICE: What movie did Casey guess was the Killers favorite?

SARAH: (thinking) Um... Uh...nightmare on elm street

VOICE: yes! Now for the final question...

SARAH: please... Please just leave us alone... We will give you anything you want...

VOICE: answer the question and I'll leave you alone. I promise.

SARAH and BECCA exchange glances.

The music is tense... Almost like a game show feel... They are debating... Should they risk it?

Voice: mike is counting on you... You girls are his only hope..,

BECCA and SARAH stand there, the phone in SARAHs hand, huddled beside each other, shaking , crying

BECCA looks at Sarah and nods...

SARAH: ask the question.

Another painful silence.

Voice: how many times does Casey get stabbed on screen?

SARAH's heart sinks. She looks at BECCA.

SARAH: I don't know this. You've seen the whole movie...

BECCA to shakes her head, sobbing

SARAH: come on, BECCA, you can do this! Do it for Mike!

BECCA tries to regain her composure... But she can't...her hands are pressed to the sides of her face, shaking her head in disbelief..

SARAH starts to cry harder.

SARAH: come on BECCA! You know this! I don't!

BECCA can't do it. She's in shock... A state of irrational panic. She can barely speak, much less think...

SARAH: BECCA please! Think! How times do you see Casey get stabbed?

BECCA finally is calming down... She stares hard into the distance ... Thinking...

BECCA: ok... Ok..., the killer..he stabs her once….

SARAH: (ecstatic) yes! Come on BECCA! We can do this!

CUT TO: EXT. HOUSE

A knife flashes into the air and strikes as MIKE screams in agony... That's one...

INT. HOUSE

SARAH holds the phone in her hand... They are too focused to hear Mike's pained screams on the other line...

BECCA: She tries to call out to her parents, but she can't and the killer stabs her again….that's two!

SARAH: yes!

They are thrilled, jumping up and down, ecstatic, crying,

EXT. HOUSE

The knife rises and falls... Stabbing MIKE a second time...

INT. HOUSE

BECCA: and then um...

She closes her eyes, thinking... Remembering

SARAH: Well?.. is it two?

BECCA: no! No! The parents go inside and look for CASEY it cuts to outside and the killer stabs her again.., that's three! It's three times!

EXT. HOUSE

A final stab... The knife gleams in moonlight... It comes down a third time... Mikes screams stop...

INT. HOUSE

BECCA grabs the phone... A mad smile on her face...

BECCA: It's three, asshole! Three times!

No answer.

SARAH stands close by, listening... Hopeful...

Silence on the other line. Utter silence..., the music is even silent...

BECCA: Hello?

CRASH! The patio doors implode inwards... Glass shards fly everywhere... Mike's bloodied corpse is hurled through the glass...

BECCA and SARAH both emit a blood curdling scream...

MIKE lay dead on the floor in a pool of blood and glass...

BECCA is done. She is beyond her normal thinking... She's out of her mind ... Petrified... She races for the front door.

SARAH runs after her.

BECCA throws open the front door and barrels out onto the front porch...

She crashes right into GHOSTFACE and straight into the blade of a knife... It slices into her flesh… she bellies over... SARAH screams

BECCA hits the concrete, dead.

GHOSTFACE looks up... Straight at SARAH... He wipes the blood off of his knife and charges at her..

SARAH screams and slams the door shut...before she can lock, GHOSTFACE slams into the door, throwing it open and sending SARAH flying backwards.

GHOSTFACE looms over her... SARAH crawls backwards shaking her head..

SARAH: no! Please!

GHOSTFACE lunges with the knife... Sarah rolls out of the way and the knife buries into the floor... Sarah snatches a vase off the table and smashes it over GHOSTFACEs head. He crumples to the floor.

SARAH wheels around and runs up the stairs. GHOSTFACE picks himself up and follows...

CUT TO: INT. BEDROOM

Sarah barges inside the bedroom, slamming the door shut and locking it. She slides a dresser in front of the door just as GHOSTFACE rams the door with his shoulder.

SARAH backs away from the door, terrified.

His knife slices through the door, she screams and scrambles for the window above the bed.

She pries open the window, fumbling with latches.

ANGLE ON DOOR: GHOSTFACE smashes into the door. It flies open... But the dresser is still in the way... He sticks his arm inside the room, slashing the air with his knife.

ANGLE ON SARAH: Sarah shoves open the window and wriggles out.., she tumbles from the sill, but manages to grab onto the edge of the roof, dangling in mid air.

ANGLE ON GHOSTFACE: He slams into the door, sending the dresser toppling over...He barges into the room and makes his way for the open window...

ANGLE ON SARAH: She hangs from the window, holding on for her life...she glances down at the ground...it's a long way down... ALL OF A SUDDEN GHOSTFACE emerges from inside the house through the window, and grabs SARAH...she SCREAMS BLOODY MURDER

He attempts to pull her into the house..but SARAH is too strong...she fights, hitting GHOSTFACE...and FALLS from the window...

THE CAMERA follows her down..she slams into the ground, landing hard on her back.

The music stops as soon as she hits the ground.

It's silent.

SARAH arches her back in pain, coughing, catching her breath...she struggles to her feet, and looks up at the window...

ANGLE ON WINDOW: GHOSTFACE is nowhere to be seen.

ANGLE ON SARAH: She's a bloodied mess.

SARAH limps around the side of the house.

ANGLE ON DRIVEWAY: SARAH's BMW sits on the curb.

SARAH smiles, relieved. She hobbles towards her car.

SARAH flings open the driver's side door and clambers inside, banging the door shut behind her.

She fishes into her pockets, searching frantically for her keys... They aren't there

SARAH: Where the hell are the keys? Shit!

SARAH looks towards the house. She had to go back in there and get the keys.

Hesitantly, SARAH opens the driver's side door, steps outside...

She moves for the house... Slowly... Warily...

She steps onto the front porch and grimaces when she sees BECCA dead on the ground... Blood slowly pooling around her.

SARAH: Oh god... BECCA...

She kneels down beside her... Feels her pulse... She lets out a sob... Realizing she's dead.

SARAH: no!

Tears make their way as SARAH gently holds BECCA...the music is saddening... and then... she snaps back to reality... The killer is still inside...

She had to get the keys and leave.

Determinedly, SARAH rises to her feet and steps into the house... It's quiet...

SARAH slips into the kitchen... Glancing around nervously..., eyeing the keys on the counter...

She freezes... Looks towards the stairs... And then back at the keys... She makes a run for it.

SARAH snatches up the keys and runs back outside. She recoils upon seeing BECCA but keeps running. She heads for her car.

SARAH climbs inside her car, slamming the door shut.

SARAH: come on!

She sticks the key in the ignition.., twists...the car won't start.

SARAH: Shit!

She tries again and the engine sputters and then dies...

SARAH: no! No! Fuck!

And then, before she knew what was happening GHOSTFACE springs from the backseat.., a knife flashes across her throat... Blood sprays out of her wound

SARAH flings open the door and staggers out of the car onto the driveway... Blood spews from the gash in her neck... She gags for air, choking on her own blood..,

GHOSTFACE climbs out of the backseat... His black boots thudding across the pavement ... Towering over SARAH...

SARAH crawls across the pavement.., blood spilling onto the concrete... Clutching her throat.

GHOSTFACE bends down and flips SARAH on her back...

SARAH looks up at GHOSTFACE with wide tear rimmed eyes…blood gurgling out of the wound...

SARAH: No...

GHOSTFACE bends down... Withdraws his voice changer... Puts it up to his mouth...

GHOSTFACE: Are you scared of me now?

He raises the knife... Sarah screams...the knife comes down...

CUT TO TITLE SCREEN: 5CREAM


End file.
